


Melt Below

by starrylynz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda cute at the end, M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylynz/pseuds/starrylynz
Summary: Frank wants to bring back the spark in their long time relationship.





	

The lights are low, making the small candles on the tables appear to glow more. The room seems to be thrown into a deep faded orange. Frank fidgets in the bar stool; it is impossible to sit comfortably. He keeps glancing around at the other couples fawning over each other. They can’t seem to keep their hands off each other, it makes Frank sigh quietly. He looks up when he hears the creak of the stool in front of him.

“Hey, Gerard,” he smiles weakly.

“Sorry, I got lost. Did you know that they have 3 bathrooms? That’s wild!” Gerard waves his hands around as if this is the most exciting thing that has happened to him.

Frank holds his smile as his boyfriend explains the fancy mirrors. He looks past Gerard to see the young couples laughing and blushing at each other, it makes his heart ache. “Babe,” he interrupts Gerard.

“What?” He stops confused because the bathroom was REALLY exciting.

“This might be a random question, but do you feel like we’ve lost some of the fun we use to have?” He picks at his flannels sleeves to avoid eye contact.

“Like what?”

Frank’s eyes drift behind his head again. Gerard twists his waist to see what he’s looking at. “We don’t make out in bar booths anymore, is that it?” He chuckles softly when he looks back to Frank.

“No, like that touchy feely shit. Ya know, how you use to never stop touching me, even during lectures,” he mindlessly plays with straw in his drink. The drink that is far too sweet but Gerard ordered it and still thinks that Frank likes it after all these years.

Gerard sucks in a sharp breath. “We have been in this straight bar for far too long. Let’s go home,” there’s a sense of danger in his voice. He can’t describe it but it makes Frank’s stomach warm.

As soon as Frank stands up, Gerard has wrapped his arm around his waist. Frank feels a bit silly but he likes it and walks out as a few straight couples gawk. In the car, Gerard holds on to the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are fading to white. Frank licks his lips and thinks about those rough hands all over him, feeling every part of him and making him ache. He has to close his eyes to keep himself from making Gerard pull that car over right then and there.

Gerard can see the lust in Frank’s face, even more exaggerated with his eyes shut. He glances over to place his hand firmly on his thigh. Frank looks down and swallows hard from the pressure on his leg.  
Gerard practically drags Frank into the house, clinging to his waist. Frank chuckles lightly. “What?” His boyfriend asks.

“I didn’t know you could be controlled so easily.”

That comment flips a switch in Gerard’s brain, he feels the need to be rough and more dominant now. He grabs onto Frank’s hips and pushes him into the foyer wall. The picture on the wall rattles with them. Gerard smirks.

“Still think so?”

Frank blushes but it’s a different kind than before, the tips of his ears turn bright red. He wants to feel Gerard pressed up against his chest, in his hair, inside him. He takes a deep breath before replying, “You know just what I like.”

Gerard grinds his hips against him before pressing a deep kiss to his lips. He sneaks his tongue in and moves it along Frank’s gently. Gerard’s reaches his hand up and grabs onto a chunk of his hair, pulling Frank’s head back to touch the exposed brick. The dull pain of his scalp makes Frank grind into him harder, moving his hips up to match with Gerard’s height. It makes the heat in his stomach grow. Frank opens his mouth wider, he needs more of Gerard and this isn’t cutting it.

Gerard moves his lips down to his jawline and leaves a trail of teeth marks all down his neck. With each slight bite, Frank moans under him, feeling weaker and weaker as his teeth sink in. “Gerard, please,” he pleads.

Just to add to his torture, Gerard slides his hand over Frank’s jeans. He rubs against him, moving his palm slowly and firmly. By this point he has moved his mouth back to Frank’s lips, letting him gently bite Gerard’s bottom lip out of frustration. A chorus of gentle moans and whines spill from Frank’s mouth.

“You ready to get to bed?” Gerard whispers after pulling away.

He nods gently. Frank already feels drained but he needs Gerard more than he needs air. He doesn’t even want to let go of his hand as the two walk to the bedroom. The door shuts quietly and Gerard looks Frank up and down before strutting forward. He grabs onto Frank’s shoulders and walks backwards until they’re on the bed. The bed groans under them when they land.

Frank catches Gerard’s lips again and tries his best to wiggle out of his jeans as the pairs lips are locked. Gerard sits up, hair messy, pupils blown wide he stares down at him before helping him take his pants off. Their clothes end up balled in the corner together.

 

Gerard, now laying back down, has nearly all of his body weight pressed against Frank’s lower stomach. Frank has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Gerard, in a strange drunk-like movement, places two fingers hooked on the edge of Frank’s bottom lip. Frank can feel himself throbbing and doesn’t have time for this but oh god is it hotter than hell. He opens his mouth slightly and Gerard’s fingers slides in. Frank sucks on them for no reason other than this look in Gerard's eyes tells him too.

Slipping his two fingers out, Gerard now moves them around Frank’s hole. He gently strokes and Frank instinctively moves his legs apart. Gerard looks him right in the eye as his nearly dry fingers enter Frank. He lets out a high whine as his body adjusts to the presence. Gerard moves his fingers around and then pulls them nearly completely out. Just as Frank catches his breath, he digs them in again, Gerard receives a high gasp. Soon Frank has adjusted and starts to push against the fingers, almost fucking himself against them like Gerard isn’t even there. His heavy breathing and pained expression makes Gerard upset that he isn’t getting any pleasure. He slides his fingers out abruptly.

“What the fuck, Gerard,” he can barely say.

“I need more.”

Frank can tell that Gerard seems annoyed so he offers something that he knows he won’t turn down.

Soon, Frank is situated on top of him, his tattoos contrasting to Gerard’s pale skin. He takes a small amount of lube, nowhere near enough, and coats Gerard’s dick. Stroking it more times than necessary and it makes Gerard melt below him. Frank lines himself over Gerard and lets himself fall back down. The pressure makes Frank cry out louder than before. Gerard too can’t help but groan, it’s a gruff low noise so he can hear Frank.

At first he moves slowly, gently lifting himself up and falling effortlessly back down. The building pressure in Frank’s stomach is starting to pound. With that he has to move faster, fill the hole in his stomach with Gerard.

Below, Gerard wants to feel more of Frank, he wants to be back on top of him, feeling him and thrusting hard against him as he leaves deep red scratches. He doesn’t yank him back down, not just yet.

Frank is now practically bouncing in his lap, his head is thrown back towards the ceiling as a chorus of ‘ahs’ and low hums whimper below him. He moves his hands down to Gerard’s hips and uses them to move faster. Whines escape his mouth as he falls down and tightens around Gerard.

Gerard wants to feel more of Frank so he shifts his hips up and meets Frank as he thrusts down. The perfect balance put the two in a dizzy state where the only words that exist are each other’s names. The bed groans and creaks beneath the two as they moan to each other.

“Harder c’mon, Frankie,” Gerard nearly growls.

Deep red gashes start to appear on Gerard’s hips as Frank presses into them to move faster. Gerard fucks up into him harder to match the speed. The two are breathing heavy when Gerard finally hits his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Frank breathes as he continues to bounce. Gerard seems to slow down but thrusts just as hard to massage his nerves and send Frank into a hazy state.

“Ah, you’re so good,” Gerard groans. He opens his eyes a crack to see a worn out sweaty Frank. His head is still thrown back, mouth hung wide open, hair sticking to his forehead. When he sees this, Gerard can’t wait any longer, he needs Frank under him.

He stops moving his hips and as soon as Frank falls back down onto his dick, Gerard pulls him down. He manages to get Frank under him without pulling out. Frank opens his eyes to see the new position and is too dazed to refute.

Gerard moves his hips hard and fast into Frank. Now he’s like a rag doll, each time he moans his head presses more and more into the pillow. Gerard is close to coming and he can tell Frank is too when he grabs at the sheets. “Fuck, Frank, just come already, fucking do it, you slut.”

Frank tightens around Gerard’s dick as he lets out a pornograpic moan that echoed around the room. Gerard keeps thrusting into him, the feeling of Frank’s tight hole nearly pushes him over he edge.

Frank lies there lifeless except for the high whines and tightening chest. He is so overstimulated that the feeling of Gerard inside him doesn’t even feel foreign. “Fuck you,” he whines. Gerard finally comes when he looks down and sees Frank’s cum dripping. Frank can feel Gerard suddenly be replaced with cum as he tries to pull out. Frank grabs at his wrist and mutters a “wait”. So instead Gerard slows down his thrusts until he is just rocking inside Frank. When he finally does pull, he flops next to Frank.

The two are drained, their bodys are shaking and a dizzy feeling sets in. “Why didn’t you want me to pull out?” Gerard asks between breathes.

“Payback for fucking me silly. Now we both don’t know what day it is,” he tries to chuckle but he’s still too weak.

The two feel like melting into the cum covered sheets as if it is the most romantic thing in the world. Gerard nudges him and he smiles weakly. He presses a kiss onto Frank’s head before rolling out of bed, the only way to get Frank to shower is to nearly drag him there. Frank leans against the shower wall with his eyes closed, almost asleep. Gerard presses a light kiss to his lips. Frank gently returns the kiss and a shy smile appears on his face, Gerard decides the only way to wake him up is to be annoying. So he takes a quarter of the body wash in his hands and rubs it all over Frank’s chest. Frank opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow. Gerard then moves his soapy hands up to Frank’s face, getting green bubbles all over his head.

“As long as you don’t talk, I don’t care what you do,” Frank mumbles.

Gerard takes that as a cue to start singing. “It’s bath time, bath time, come on lil Frankie,” he sings loudly to the tune of his own song.

“Ssshhh,” Frank tries to shush him.

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and starts to sway with him gently. Frank hums along with him and eventually does open his eyes.

“I feel like you’re rocking me like a baby,” Frank says as the two kind of slow dance as the hot water hits them.

“There are no babies to rock, so you will have to work.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”

The pair step out of the shower and fall asleep on a bare mattress tangled together. Gerard spoons Frank to keep him warm because of the lack of sheets. Frank dozes off to the gentle heartbeat and breathing of the person who loves him most.


End file.
